


Quote from Watch the Young Hearts Fade by Kiazareni

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Calligraphy, Fan Art, Fanart, Traditional Art, lettering, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: A quote from the final chapter





	Quote from Watch the Young Hearts Fade by Kiazareni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiazareni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiazareni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watch The Young Hearts Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248509) by [kiazareni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiazareni/pseuds/kiazareni). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36392361966/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
